spacetruckersfandomcom-20200213-history
Florian
Florians are a race of sapient humanoid plants from Triun. Florians are known for their ability to implant suggestions into a target's mind through the use of pheromones. They are naturally quite charismatic and diplomatic, which has led to their placement at the head of the Galactic Union. Physiology Florians resemble humans in form, but have many botanical features such as wooden bones, leafy/grassy hair and fibrous flesh. A milky sap runs through their veins, but it does not act as blood, since their respiration works like the plants of Earth. Florians do not require food, but sunlight for photosynthesis. Florians are able to implant suggestions into the minds of fauna: a trait common with much of Triun's flora. This ability can only be used on a limited number of targets at any given time, depending on the talent of the individual Florian. Subjects (especially those with little intelligence) who are targeted by the ability for long periods of time do eventually become permanently indoctrinated. Florians reproduce via airborne spores. A female has the ability to open and close her flowers as she wishes, allowing her full control on whether or not to accept these spores. Seeing a Florian in full bloom is rare, as contemporary Florians have few children to counteract overpopulation. Florians typically mature at 12 and have a lifespan of about 80 years. History Following an age of devastating herbivorous megafauna, many plants on Triun evolved the unique Florian ability of pheromonal coercive persuasion. While most plants on Triun with this ability used it to discourage herbivores from eating plants, the Florians’ evolutionary ancestors used it to ‘charm’ carnivores into zealously protecting them. Florians achieved spaceflight in 753 BC and invented the V-Reactor (and consequently the FTL drive) in 549-552 BC. To manage the costs of space travel and colonisation, the Florian Alliance was formed in 546 BC. It later became the Florian Systems Alliance. In 312 BC, the Florians made peaceful first contact with the Kriktans and soon established an alliance. However, after the Naxarl-Kriktan War began in 68 AD, the Florians expressed disagreement with the Kriktan first contact protocol; a disagreement which ended in Florian involvement in the Naxarl-Kirktan War in 87 AD and ultimately in the defeat of the Kriktans by joint Florian-Naxarl forces in 91 AD and the formation of the Galactic Union. Society and Culture The Florian culture stresses diplomacy over violence, due in no small part to the Florians' pheromonal abilities. Their skill as diplomats and leaders has put them at the head of the Galactic Union for centuries, despite the fact that almost all non-Florian diplomats regularly take Florenol to counteract the Florians' pheromonal abilities. As a result of the Florians' symbiotic relationship with the fauna of Triun, many Florians in Florian space keep pets. Due to the limitations of their ability however, most Florians who regularly need to use their pheromonal ability do not keep a pet, unless that pet has been around long enough to have been permanently 'indoctrinated'. Florians are by nature solitary and do not have in their society any family structure. Due to the nature of their conception, most Florians do not know who their fathers are. The mother shares the responsibility of bringing up the child with her tribe, a social group of around 20 individuals. Florians do, however, have a central government in the city of Pandae, and it is customary for tribes to give their excess funds and resources to the government. Florians are considered attractive by many galactic races and many can be found across the galaxy as dancers or ‘companions’. Game Rule Information Florians are considered to be of the humanoid, organic and floric types. Racial Traits * D6 HD * +2 Charisma * Pheremonal Ability * +4 Diplomacy * -6 vs Fire * Immune to sleep effectsCategory:Races Category:Game Rule Information Category:Creatures Category:Florians